


Aux marches du pouvoir, aux marches du trône

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, House Manderly is pro-Stark, House Stark, Manipulative Petyr Baelish, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Margaery Tyrell is a Good Friend, POV Petyr Baelish, POV Sansa Stark, Parental Davos Seaworth, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish Lives, Politics, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Spoiler - A song of ice and fire, The Vale of Arryn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après la mort de Lysa Arryn, les portes du pouvoir s'ouvrent pour Lord Petyr Baelish et sa protégée, la petite Sansa Stark. Le pouvoir, le trône, la vengeance, est à portée de leur mains. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est le saisir, s'en emparer et le laisser à personne d'autre.L'enfant-roi, Le roi sur le Mur, le roi des îles de fer, le roi conquérant et enfin ... le roi-bâtard La guerre n'est pas encore achevée.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Edric Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Aux marches du pouvoir, aux marches du trône

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Bon anniversaire encore une fois Leia !  
> Cet OS spoilera entièrement les cinq romans de Georges Martin parus à ce jour.

**Aux marches du pouvoir, aux marches du trône**

Le pouvoir était quelque chose de grisant. Plus il en avait, plus il voulait en obtenir. Cela avait commencé dès sa jeunesse, lorsqu’il était le pupille de Lord Hoster Tully à Vivesaigues, grâce à son grand-père. Ce dernier, un mercenaire originaire de Braavos, avait combattu avec les deux frères truite, la blanche et la noire, et le jeune Barristan Selmy aux degrès de pierre lors de la guerre des rois à neuf sous. 

Le jeune Petyr avait été séduit par la sublime Catelyn, la fille aînée du seigneur riverain, mais il n’y avait eu que sa cadette à le regarder, après son duel. Il n’y avait eu que Lysa, et pas Cat. Elle, elle était déjà entraînée dans la meute des loups, et elle n’en sortirait plus jamais. 

Puis, après la rébellion de Robert, il y avait eu plusieurs évènements qui lui avaient permi de parvenir dans le monde fermé de la noblesse. Il avait commencé par une simple charge aux douanes de Goëville, qui lui avait permis de prospérer et de mettre un peu d’argent de côté. Mais, ce n’était pas de là qu’était venue la majeure partie de sa fortune. Cela, il le devait à sa première associée, une adolescente qu’il avait rencontré au fond d’une ruelle à Port-Lannis et qui avait été violée par toute une caserne de soldats aux lions. 

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous emmener loin d’ici ? 

\- Où ? murmura-t-elle la voix éteinte 

\- Dans le Val d’Arryn, vous y serez en sécurité. Loin des Lannister, si c’est eux qui vous font si peur. 

Il l’avait installée aux Eyriés, grâce au soutien de Lord Nestor Royce, le gardien de la porte de la lune et c’était grâce à son argent qu’il avait put ouvrir ces premiers bordels à Goëville, qu’elle gérait désormais pour lui. Ensuite, il avait mené une mission diplomatique à Braavos, pour le compte du trône de fer, sur la suggestion de la main du roi, Jon Arryn. Ce dernier connaissait ces liens avec la puissante cité libre, et l’avait récompensé de son succès en faisant de lui le grand argentier de la Couronne. Une charge des plus prestigieuses, et qui lui permit de récupérer énormément de pouvoir, tout en installant ces bordels un petit peu partout dans Port-Réal. Il avait maintenant la main-mise sur la ville. Le roi Robert, le grand mestre Pycelle, le grand septon, le lutin, tous étaient ces clients, plus ou moins réguliers. Et, ces filles avaient été très douées pour récolter des informations auprès d’eux, lui permettant d’organiser un vaste trafic de charges par l’intermédiaire du commandant du Guet de Port-Réal, Janos Slynt, et de faire chanter certains hommes très puissants. 

Puis, il avait fait assassiner Jon Arryn, mettant un autre pion en lumière et provoquant la guerre entre les loups et les lions. Les deux frères Baratheon n’avaient fait que compliquer un petit peu plus les choses, provoquant encore un peu plus de chaos. Il savait, bien entendu, que Stannis se lèverait contre la couronne de Joffrey, mais il n’avait pas pensé que Renly le ferait également. Le benjamin des cerfs avait eu un coup à tenter, bien entendu, et l’avoir pour roi aurait eu un certain nombre d’avantages, mais il était mort dans son campement la vielle de sa première bataille. Tué par un de ces propres gardes.

En revanche, il avait réussi à nouer une alliance avec les Tyrell, pour le trône, mais aussi pour lui-même, ce qui lui permettait de récupérer une troisième couronne. Il avait le Val, grâce à Lysa, qui sera confirmé par leur mariage après la mort du roi Joffrey. Ce dernier lui avait donné la légendaire Harrenhal et la suzeraineté du Conflans, et il avait les Tyrell pour alliés. Ils étaient liés par un secret, indélébile, qui les ferait tomber tous ensemble s’il était découvert : le régicide. C’était la meilleure alliance qui soit, un pacte qui ne pourrait jamais être rompu. 

Lorsque le roi était mort, Ser Dontos Hollard avait fait sortir Sansa de Port-Réal et l’avait conduite jusqu’à son navire. Puis il avait tué le chevalier. Un trait d’arbalète dans la gorge était le meilleur silence qui soit. 

\- Vous avez assassiné le roi, après qu’il vous ai couvert de titres et de charges honorifiques. 

\- Joffrey a été un bon ami, en effet, mais tout partenariat doit un jour arriver à son terme. Les Lannister n’avaient plus rien à m’offrir, malheureusement pour eux.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le Val, il épousa immédiatement Lysa, et prit en charge l’éducation de Robin. Le jeune garçon avait eu pour l’instant une enfance des plus médiocres, alimentée par la folie latente et l’attitude surprotectrice de sa mère. La Tully avait fait du bon travail pour l’aider dans sa quête de pouvoir, en revanche elle avait tout râté avec son fils. 

\- Ma fille, avait-il dit à la rousse, il faudra que vous vous chargiez de Robin.

La rousse s’était acquittée de sa tache, du mieux qu’elle le put, avec l’aide de Lord Nestor, essayant de ne pas se montrer brutale avec l’enfant. Et pourtant, elle avait envie plusieurs fois par jour de lui coller une bonne fessée. Arya en avait prit pour moins que ça avec leur septa, à Winterfell. Seulement, Lord Baelish lui avait demandée de ne surtout pas se mettre à dos le garçon, qui leur serait très utile à l’avenir pour tenir le Val et sa régence. Et cela se produisit très rapidement, lorsqu’il poussa sa tante Lysa dans le vide, à travers la porte de la lune, après qu’elle ai tenté de l’y jeter. 

\- Grâce à Robin, nous allons avoir les mains libres avec ces bannerets, Alayne. 

\- Qu’elle est la suite, maintenant ? 

Elle était avide de connaissances, et de ces enseignements. Le geai en était des plus heureux, elle était une élève brillante et talentueuse, qui avait beaucoup de potentiel et qui ferait de grandes choses si elle était correctement dirigée.

\- La reine Cersei a prit la régence de son fils Tommen, bientôt Port-Réal sera en pleine anarchie et l’alliance avec les Tyrell sera rompue. 

Et alors, il était fort probable que Lady Olenna ne vienne solliciter son aide. 

\- Mais pour l’instant, reprit-il, il n’y a rien dont vous deviez vous occuper. Continuez à former Robin pour qu’il soit un bon seigneur. 

Et qui leur serait loyal, c’était à peine un sous-entendu. 

\- Au sujet de … de mon mariage.

\- Ne vous en inquiétez donc pas, le moment venu je vous offrirez le meilleur parti qui soit, ma chère fille. 

\- Le meilleur parti qui soit ?

\- Lord Baelish, intervint alors un homme en entrant dans le bureau du geai, quel plaisir de vous revoir. 

\- Tycho, mon vieil ami.

\- Qui est cette charmante personne ? demanda l’homme en regardant la rousse 

\- Ma fille, Alayne. 

\- C’est donc elle, enchantée mademoiselle. 

\- Moi … Moi aussi, Lord Tycho. 

\- Tycho n’est pas un seigneur, lui apprit alors son protecteur, bien qu’il aurait largement les moyens de racheter quelques titres de noblesse. Il est un émissaire de la banque de fer de Braavos et … un ami.

La jeune louve s’excusa de sa maladresse, que le banquier balaya d’un geste de la main. 

\- Comment se portent les choses dans le Nord ? reprit-il

\- La banque de fer a accepté de prêter de l’argent à Stannis Baratheon, comme tu nous l’avais conseillé, et ensuite il s’est lancé à l’assaut de Winterfell. Un de ces chevaliers, Ser Justin Massey, est en route pour notre cité afin d’y recruter des mercenaires, il reste encore quelques compagnies à ne pas avoir été engagées par Volantis et Yunkai. 

\- Parfait. Maintenant, tout vas dépendre de Roose Bolton. Et, s’il est bien l’homme que je crois, il arrivera à se débarasser de la vieille carcasse mourante du cerf embrasé sans la moindre difficulté. 

\- Comment cela ? demanda alors Sansa en baissant piteusement la tête

\- N’ayant pas honte de votre question, mon enfant. Stannis Baratheon est condamné, seulement il ne le sait pas encore. Il est en infériorité numérique, dans un territoire hostile et subit des conditions climatiques très dures. S’il s’acharne, il mourra. Et s’il rebrousse chemin, il finira tué par des nordiens mécontents qu’il n’ai pas sauvé Arya Stark. 

\- Arya ? 

La rousse essaya de masquer sa surprise et sa curiosité du mieux qu’elle put. Elle n’avait pas de soeur, ni de frère, elle était Alayne Stone, la fille bâtarde de Lord Baelish. 

\- Une fausse Arya Stark, que j’ai fourni à Lord Tywin afin de tromper les Bolton. Lorsque la vérité sera connue, alors ils perdront le soutien des nordiens, que vous pourrez rallier à votre cause, mon enfant. 

\- Quelle cause ? mentit-elle 

\- Tycho est courant, Alayne, c’est moi qui lui en ai parlé. Affaibli par son combat contre Stannis et trahis par les nordiens, Roose Bolton est tout autant condamné que Cersei Lannister. 

Ils allaient ainsi faire main-basse sur le Nord, et renforcer du même coût, grâce à son sang, la position de Petyr sur le Conflans. Cela faisait trois couronnes, quatre en comptant les Tyrell. L’orage n’avait plus de leader naturel et était à feu et à sang, de même que les terres de la couronne. Dorne gardait encore une prudente neutralité, et les terres de l’ouest étaient isolées de la route royale par le Trident. Quand aux îles de fer, elles ne seraient pas un problème à court et à moyen terme pour eux. 

\- Une fois que Stannis sera mort, il faudra attirer dans notre giron son chevalier. 

\- Bien entendu, confirma le banquier à son ami, mais cela est mon affaire. Pas la votre. 

\- Et … concernant l’autre service que j’ai demandé à la banque de fer ? 

\- Ce sera plus long, mais nous aurons ce que tu nous as demandé. 

\- Votre mariage, ma fille, expliqua le geai, ce sera bientôt l’heure. 

L'émissaire de la banque de fer resta la nuit suivante aux Eyriés, avant de les quitter pour rejoindre sa ville en passant par Goëville. Et, la vie reprit son cours dans la forteresse. Sansa, dont la couverture commençait à craqueler de toute part au fur et à mesure que ses mensonges étaient percés à jour, continuait de s’occuper de l’éducation de son cousin. Elle avait dut le rassurer, plusieurs fois, lui promettre que Petyr et elle le protégeraient toujours de ces ennemis, de ceux qui avaient tué ces parents. 

Et, avec l’aide de Lord Nestor, son aiglon devenait un petit peu plus humain chaque jour. Il ne ferait probablement jamais un bon guerrier, mais il pouvait encore faire un bon seigneur, un bon suzerain. 

\- Petyr, il y a peut-être quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour Lord Robin. Il parle souvent d’un homme, le fondateur de la maison Arryn. 

\- Ser Artys, le chevalier ailé ? 

\- Oui, nous pourrions, lui créer sa propre garde de chevaliers ailés. 

\- C’est … une bonne idée, en effet. Je vais faire envoyer des corbeaux aux seigneurs du Val.

\- Uniquement à eux ? 

\- Tu as des noms à me proposer, ma fille ?

Son regard se posa sur elle et se fit alors soudainement inquisiteur. 

\- Cette garde pourrait nous servir à nous attirer les faveurs de quelques alliés dans le Nord. 

Il se tourna vers son bureau, en ouvrit l’un des territoires et en sortit un parchemin. C’était la missive d’un corbeau, qui était déjà ouverte. 

\- Tu joues de mieux en mieux à ce jeu, Alayne. Ceci, est une réponse qui m’est parvenue de Blancport ce matin-même. Ser Wylis Manderly a accepté de fiancer Robin à sa seconde fille, Lady Wylla. 

\- Ne … ne devait-elle pas épouser Petit Walder Frey dans le cadre de la soumission des Manderly au trône de fer et aux Bolton ? 

\- Si, mais, les deux écuyers de Ramsay Bolton sont morts à Winterfell. Ce qui est bien malheureux. 

Visiblement, des choses bien étranges semblaient se dérouler sur les terres de sa famille, Alayne en avait bien conscience, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qu’il se passait. Est-ce que Petyr était mêlé à cette mort, ou bien avait-il seulement profité de l’ouverture faite par l’un de ces adversaires ?

\- Donc, l’un des chevaliers des Manderly va rejoindre la garde de Robin ? 

\- S’il remporte le tournoi que nous organiserons pour les désigner, ma chérie, bien évidemment. 

\- Bien évidemment, oui. 

Le mois suivant, la plupart des grandes familles du Val avaient envoyé plusieurs chevaliers au pied des montagnes de la lune, là où ils logeaient le temps de l’hiver, les Eyriés étant impraticables à cause des chutes de neige. Lady Wylla était également présente, accompagnée par une troupe d’une quarantaine d’hommes avec à leur tête Ser Bartimus de l’Antre. Le chevalier avait participé à la Rébellion de Robert contre les Targaryen, sauvant même son seigneur au Trident, et avait pour cela été fait chevalier. Il était depuis inféodé à la cour des tritons, en tant que bourreau et geôlier chef de l’Antre des loups, une petite forteresse de quelques personnes, vassale des Manderly, qu’il dirigeait en leur nom. 

Mais, Petyr semblait soucieux. Cela inquiétait au plus haut point la louve. Est-ce que c’était à cause de la coloration de ces cheveux, qui était de moins en moins visible ? Ou bien à cause du tournoi qui approchait et des huit chevaliers qui en sortiraient vainqueur ? Huit, selon les exigences de Robin, qui avait voulu en avoir un de plus que la garde royale, comme l’enfant capricieux qu’il était. 

\- Tycho ne m’a toujours pas recontacté, lui expliqua-t-il la veille du début des joutes 

\- Au sujet de mon mariage ? 

\- Oui. Il y a à Lys quelqu’un, un excellent parti pour toi. Un parti qui devrait être capable de soulever les terres de l’orage pour toi, pour votre trône. 

Sansa resta songeuse un long moment suite à la déclaration de son père. Ces derniers mariages ne s’étaient pas particulièrement bien déroulés, elle espérait que Petyr savait ce qu’il faisait en promettant sa main à un nouvel inconnu. Mais, il était son ami, l’un des seuls qu’elle avait, et ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. 

Ces mots continuèrent d’occuper son esprit alors que le tournoi des chevaliers ailés démarrait le lendemain matin. Ser Bartimus, le chevalier des tritons, s’était fait remarquer lors des premières mêlées, de même que les hommes de Chênes-en-fer. 

Lady Anya avait bien formé ces pupilles et ces chevaliers. Lorsqu’elle aurait le trône, la louve devrait se méfier d’elle. La vieille femme avait accueilli des pupilles de la plupart des seigneurs du Val, ainsi que des maisons qui étaient liées par mariage à la sienne, et c’était ainsi constituée un solide réseau d’alliés. Elle pouvait compter parmis eux les Royces de Roches-aux-Runes, les Hardyng et des Frey, d’au moins deux branches secondaires issues du seigneur des Jumeaux. 

Les joutes étaient elles dominées par deux chevaliers, qui survolaient leurs autres concurrents avec une étonnante facilité : Ser Lyn Corbray et Ser Harrold Hardyng, l’héritier de Robin. 

Ces trois là seraient probablement choisis pour faire partie de la garde du petit faucon, cela n’en laissait plus que cinq, enfin cinq … en réalité une place était très probablement déjà réservée à Ser Morgath, l’une des épée-lige de son père, et cela peut importe qu’il remporte le tournoi. Cela n’en laissait plus que quatre places, qui iraient probablement à des deuxième ou des troisièmes fils Royce, Vanbois, Rougefort, Belmore ou bien encore Lynderly. Quelques Tallett participaient également, mais ils ne se démarquaient pas par leur talent, et vu leur position dans la hiérarchie du Val, son père ne leur laisserait pas de place pour s’assurer la loyauté du peu de pouvoir qu’ils possédaient.

\- Les joutes vous plaisent-elles, Alayne ? 

\- Elles sont … regardables. 

Mais aucun d’eux ne ferait le poids face à Sandor, le limier les aurait tous éliminés en quelques minutes, de même que Ser Loras. Sansa s’en souvenait, le tournoi en l’honneur de son père avait été bien plus impressionnant que celui-ci. 

\- Aucun d’eux ne vaut ceux qui se sont affrontés pour le plaisir du roi Robert et de Lord Stark, mais ce sont les meilleurs chevaliers du Val, je le crains. 

\- Quand nous mettrons-nous en route pour le Nord ? 

\- Dès que vous serez mariée, ma chérie. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qu’il arrivera alors, la reine Cersei ne peut pas vous atteindre ici. Elle ne peut pas atteindre grand monde d’ailleurs dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. 

\- Que lui ai-t-il arrivée ? demanda la rousse avec un vif intérêt dans les yeux

\- Ele a essayé de jouer avec les fanatiques religieux et de piéger les Tyrell, les deux lui ont échappé et a présent elle a dut défiler nue dans les rues de Port-Réal. 

C’était bien fait pour elle, la reine régente n’avait eu que ce qu’elle méritait pour tout le mal qu’elle leur avait fait subir. C’était elle qui avait fait assassiner Lady, c’était elle qui l’avait montée contre le reste de sa famille, qui l’avait laissée souffrir entre les mains de Joffrey. 

\- Qui gouverne alors à Port-Réal ?

\- Ser Kevan Lannister, le petit frère de Lord Tywin. 

\- Un chevalier fieffé ? Les Lannister en sont donc réduits à cela ? 

\- Oui, avec Mace Tyrell comme main du jeune roi Tommen. 

Leur situation était donc catastrophique … mais ce n’était pas son problème. 

Lorsque le tournoi s’acheva, le duo quitta la loge dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour rejoindre le bureau de son père. Certaines choses n’attendaient pas. 

\- Comment s’est passé le mariage de Lord Corbray ?

\- Très bien, sa nouvelle dame est déjà enceinte. 

\- De quelle maison vient-elle ? 

\- C’est une fille de paysans, très riche. Elle a acquis cette fortune d’une bien horrible manière, mais c’est grâce elle que mon commerce est né, à Goëville. 

\- Quel genre de commerce ? 

\- Toujours le même, c’est ainsi que nous sommes montés au pouvoir. Grâce à elle, j’ai put garder un vrai contrôle sur le Val d’Arryn lorsque j’étais à Port-Réal, et sur tout ces petits secrets. 

Finalement, les huits chevaliers choisis furent Ser Bartimus de l’Antre, Ser Harrold Hardyng, trois hommes qui portaient les armoiries des Jumeaux écartelées avec la roue brisée des Vanbois, Ser Morgath, l’un des fils Royce de la porte de la lune, et enfin Ser Lyn Corbray. 

C’était une bonne garde, qui serait loyale à Robin le moment venu. Et, il y avait au moins deux des pions de son père parmis eux, ainsi qu’un chevalier pour la dame aux tritons. 

\- Alayne Stone, c’est bien cela ? 

\- En effet. 

L’adolescente avait quelques formes disgracieuses, mais cela semblait être quelque chose de propre à sa curieuse famille. Avec ces cheveux verts et ces yeux faussement innocents, elle avait quelques charmes qui pourraient avoir raison de Robin. 

\- Comment faites-vous, pour vous attirer les faveurs du petit seigneur ?

Mais elle l’avait tout de suite détestée. Robin était comme un frère pour elle, en aucune façon son amant, elle n’était pas comme la reine régente, elle. 

\- Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, c’est vous qui devrez satisfaire pleinement Lord Robin, pas moi. 

Elle ne lui avait plus reparlé en privée après cette première altercation, c’était deux ou trois heures après son arrivée dans le Val. 

Mais, dans les semaines qui suivirent la nomination du nouvel ordre de chevalerie, beaucoup de choses vinrent bousculer les Sept Couronnes. Il y eu, pour commencer, la tentative d’assassinat à laquelle réchappa le régent du Royaume, Ser Kevan Lannister, grâce à son maître des chuchoteurs, puis la décolation de la reine-mère pour ces nombreux crimes, et enfin … 

\- Un nouveau prétendant au trône de fer a débarqué dans les terres de l’orage, il se fait appeler Aegon et dit être le fils du défunt prince Rhaegar Targaryen, celui dont le crâne a été écrasé contre un mur par le chien des Lannister. 

\- Il tient des forteresses ? demanda Sansa avec inquiétude à son père

\- Quelques unes dans les terres de l’orage, dont Accalmie et Torth. L’armée loyaliste, placée sous le commandement de Lord Mathis Rowan par les Tyrell a fait défection et s’est jointe à lui. 

\- D’autres ralliements ? 

\- Aucun à ma connaissance. 

La louve était soucieuse, ce n’était pas bon signe pour eux, surtout alors qu’ils allaient entamer la reconquête du Nord. Si jamais le Bief tombait et ne se ralliait pas à leur bannière, la guerre serait bien plus complexe que ce qu’ils avaient prévu.

\- Que faisons-nous alors, Petyr ? 

\- Le nouveau commandant de la garde de nuit, Lord Bowen Marsh, doit me fournir quelques précieux otages en échange d’argent et de nouvelles recrues pour ces châteaux. 

\- Ils vous attireront des loyautés ? 

\- Ma chère fille, sais-tu ce qu’il arriverait si jamais les renards fidèles au roi Stannis mourraient tous pour leur trahison. Qui hériterait de leur fief de Rubriant. 

\- Attendez, Lord Protecteur, intervint alors Ser Lyn Corbray, le fief appartient déjà à Garlan Tyrell. 

\- Vous comptez trahir les Tyrell ? lui demanda la rousse

\- Aucunement, mais la seule chose qui maintient pour l’instant Hautjardin uni est la place qu’occupe leur père et leur soeur, en tant que main et reine du roi. Si cela venait à s’arrêter, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans le Bief. 

\- Et cela pourrait s’arrêter ? 

\- La durée de vie à Port-Réal s’est … drastiquement réduite ces derniers temps. 

\- Que comptez-vous faire alors, Lord Baelish ? lui demanda son chevalier 

\- Pour l’instant, rien. Laissons donc le sud se dépêtrer dans ces nouvelles guerres et continuer de s’affaiblir. Pour l’instant … nous avons d’autres choses à régler. 

C’est alors qu’un homme entra dans la pièce : Tycho Nestoris, l’envoyé de la banque de fer qui était ami avec le régent du Val. Et avec lui se trouvait un adolescent, qui semblait avoir l’âge qu’aurait eu, il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et portait des habits nobles. Il avait également un cerf doré en guise de broche sur le haut de son vêtement, exactement comme le geai de son père.

\- C’est donc lui. Edric Storm, le dernier héritier légitime du trône de fer, bienvenu dans le Val. 

\- Le dernier, mais … la fille de Stannis Baratheon ? demanda alors Sansa

\- Toutes les lois de succession ont toujours exclues les femmes de la succession, ma petite. Edric est le dernier des cerfs à pouvoir prétendre au pouvoir, et c’est lui que tu vas épouser. 

L’affaire était donc entendu. Le jeune bâtard qui se présentait à elle semblait charmant, et tout aussi intimidé qu’elle par cet engagement, mais elle se souvenait de comment cela avait fini la dernière fois. La rousse ne se laisserait pas piéger une seconde fois, pas après Joffrey, plus jamais. 

La nuit suivante, alors qu’elle venait de revêtir sa robe de nuit et qu’elle allait se glisser dans son lit, de petits coups se firent entendre contre la lourde porte en bois de sa chambre. Intriguée, la louve se leva et alla ouvrir. C’était Robin, son aiglon Elle referma la porte derrière-lui et le laissa s’assoir sur son lit, avant de s’installer à côté de lui. 

\- Quelque chose ne vas ? demanda la Stark soucieuse 

\- Je … Tu vas partir avec le bâtard qui est arrivé ce matin ? Tu vas me quitter pour lui, n’est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu … Tu vas m’abandonner !

\- Jamais voyons. Tu es et tu seras toujours de ma famille, Robin. 

\- Alors pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que je le dois, pour faire payer à ceux qui ont fait du mal à notre famille. 

Et alors, comme pour donner plus de poids à ces paroles, et posa sa main sur la sienne avant de l’attirer contre elle pour lui faire un câlin. 

\- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, … petit frère. 

Le lendemain, Sansa rencontra en même temps le chevalier de Stannis Baratheon qui était revenu en même temps que son fiancé et la nouvelle épouse de Lord Corbray. Tout deux allaient être de fidèles soutiens à sa cause, de même que les Manderly malgré l’inimité qui les liait elle et Lady Wylla. Mais, pour cela, il restait encore une dernière parade à trouver : Sansa Stark était toujours mariée, et ne pouvait donc pas épouser Edric Storm sans encourir une condamnation religieuse pour bigamie. 

\- Le mariage se fera une fois que nous auront prit Winterfell, leur dit Petyr alors qu’ils déjeunaient avec le jeune Robin sous la garde quatre de leurs chevaliers 

\- Pour quelle raison ? lui demanda Edric 

L’adolescent ressemblait beaucoup au défunt roi Robert, physiquement, et il semblait avoir également hérité de son impétuosité et de sa fougue naturelle. 

\- Sansa est toujours mariée, sous la bénédiction des Sept, bien que son mariage n’ai heureusement jamais été consommé. Aussi, la seule façon pour elle de vous épouser sans encourir d’accusation de bigamie, c’est de se marier dans un bois sacré selon les rites des anciens dieux. Et pour cela, il faut un bois sacré. 

\- Comme celui de Winterfell, murmura alors la rousse

\- Exactement. 

\- Vous avez déjà été mariée ? demanda le cerf d’or 

\- Oui, il y a … longtemps. C’était un mariage arrangé, je n’éprouvais strictement rien pour lui. 

\- Tant mieux alors. 

Et, alors que les corbeaux pour le Nord annonçant le retour de Sansa Stark étaient partis depuis quelques heures, un groupe de frères jurés pénétra dans le château avec une dizaine de prisonniers. Ce devait être les derniers fidèles du roi Stannis, la plupart portaient le renard des Florent sur leur tabard, mais il y avait également une petite fille, défigurée. 

\- Cotter Pyke, je présume, dit Petyr en s’avançant vers eux 

\- Oui. Vous avez les hommes et l’argent que vous nous aviez promis en échange de ces prisonniers ? 

\- Bien entendu. Mon intendante, Tysha, va vous donner votre dut en or. Concernant les hommes, vous pourrez vous servir dans nos cellules et recruter parmi nos chevaliers et les clans des montagnes. 

La femme de Lord Corbray se présenta alors à eux, et conduisit les corbeaux jusqu’à la trésorerie du château. Mais Sansa c’était détournée de la scène, car elle avait repéré deux visages de son passé parmi les prisonniers de la garde. 

\- Jeyne, murmura-t-elle 

Et Theon Greyjoy, celui qui avait trahis Robb pour les fer-nés, avant de retourner à nouveau son allégeance pour se mettre au service des Bolton. 

\- Que devons-nous faire d’eux ? demanda Ser Lyn Corbray

\- Ils sont coupables de félonie envers la maison Baratheon, alors à part Lady Arya, exécutez-les. 

\- Attendez ! s’exclama alors la voix de son fiancé 

\- Edric ? 

\- Laissez ma cousine en vie, s’il vous plaît. Elle ne représente aucun danger pour vous, alors ne la tuez pas à cause de ce qu’a fait son père. 

\- Soit, c’est entendu. Elle peut vivre.

Les autres prisonniers furent emmenés dans la cour de la petite forteresse pour y être égorgés, et c’est sans un regard en arrière qu’elle les laissa tuer Theon. Pour tout ce qu’il avait fait subir aux loups. Sa tête serait un signe de ralliement idéal pour les seigneurs nordiens réticents à les suivre dans sa reconquête des terres qui lui revenaient de plein droit. 

\- Jeyne, tu me reconnais ? C’est moi … Sansa. 

\- Sansa ? Qu’est-ce que … où ? 

\- Tu es dans le Val d’Arryn, en sécurité. 

\- J’ai … 

Elle s’effondra dans les bras de son amie et commença alors à pleurer. Tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé … c’était trop pour une seule personne. Beaucoup trop. 

\- Plus personne ne te fera de mal ici, Jeyne, c’est promis. 

Mais malheureusement, cela ne l’empêcha pas de mourir, quelques jours plus tard. Elle fut retrouvée dans sa chambre peu avant midi, alors que l’une des servantes était allé la chercher pour rejoindre le banquet donné en l’honneur du mariage de Shireen Baratheon et de Harrold Hardyng, les veines ouvertes. 

\- Nous la feront enterrer dans la crypte de Winterfell, ordonna Sansa en retenant ces larmes 

Après le mariage, la guerre commença véritablement contre les Bolton. Harrold Hardyng, désormais marié, allait prendre la tête de leur armée avec Ser Justin, Ser Lyn et les enfants Vanbois. Le reste des chevaliers ailés resterait aux côtés de Robin, pour sa sécurité et pour celle de Lady Wylla, c’était la raison pour laquelle leur ordre avait été créé après tout. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars avec eux ? lui demanda son aiglon 

\- Je suis leur suzeraine légitime, lui dit-elle en se baissant à son niveau, si je n’y vais pas alors je ne pourrais jamais prétendre gouverner à leur avenir. 

\- Tu reviendras ? 

\- Je te l’ai promis, mon chéri, tu te souviens ? Jamais je ne t’abandonnerais. 

Elle pouvait voir derrière-lui Edric, qui semblait furibond. Il semblait avoir hérité de la jalousie de son père, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Robin et elle, ce n’était rien de cet ordre-là. 

\- Tu reviendras vite ? 

\- Dès que nous aurons reprit Winterfell et Fort-Terreur, Robin. 

C’est ainsi que l’armée, dirigée par les fidèles de Lord Baelish et renforcée par la meute aux loups et les briseurs d’orages, les deux compagnies mercenaires recrutées par Ser Justin, se mit en route. Ils allaient se séparer en deux forces de frappe, pour prendre en même temps Winterfell et Fort-Terreur. C’était dans le fief familial des écorcheurs que c’était réfugié le gouverneur du Nord, Lord Roose Bolton, après la mort de Stannis Baratheon et la fuite de Jeyne et de Theon. 

Sansa débarqua à Blancport, en territoire allié, une semaine plus tard, tandis que Ser Lyn et Ser Harrold allaient contourner La Veuve, le domaine de la maison Flint, avec leurs bâteaux pour débarquer non loin du fief du régicide. Deux attaques en simultanée, au moins une des deux réussirait. Qui plus si certaines maisons nobles se ralliaient à eux. 

Lorsque la rousse se présenta devant la cour des tritons, accompagnée de Ser Justin et des deuxièmes et troisièmes fils de Lady Anya, Donnel et Wallace, elle fut reçue avec tout les honneurs qui étaient du à son rang. Mais ce ne fut pas Ser Wylis, pourtant seigneur de la riche ville et des terres qui l’entourait, qui la reçue, ce fut sa fille aînée, Lady Wynafryd, l’aînée de sa belle-soeur. 

\- Les loups sont de retour dans le Nord, à ce que je vois. 

\- Lady Wynafryd. Je croyais que j’aurais été reçu par votre père, Lord Wylis. 

\- Père est malheureusement souffrant, sa captivité entre les mains de La Montagne a laissé des marques. 

\- Vous m’en voyez désolée. 

C’était à cause de la guerre de Robb, de sa descente dans le sud pour les sauver elle et Sansa, que le seigneur de Blancport avait été torturé physiquement à Harrenhal. 

\- L’ost de votre maison s’est-il rassemblé conformément à nos ordres ? 

\- Oui, et … à ce sujet. 

\- Sansa ? murmura une voix en arrivant dans la pièce 

Non … c’était impossible. Cette voix ramena d’anciens souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs de Winterfell.

\- C’est toi, Sansa ? 

Elle se retourna, c’était Rickon. Couvert de fourrures, mais c’était bien lui, accompagné de Broussaille. 

\- Comment … 

Elle remarqua alors l’homme qui se tenait aux côtés de son petit frère. Grand, avec des cheveux gris et une barbe relativement fournie, il portait sur lui les armoiries du cerf embrasé ainsi que d’autres, qu’elle supposait être les siennes : D’acier, un oignon d’argent dans un bateau de sable. Un chevalier autrefois fidèle à Stannis Baratheon, mais pourquoi se trouvait-il avec Rickon ? 

Le benjamin Stark s’était approché d’elle, tandis qu’elle était perdue dans ces pensées, avant de lui faire un câlin, suivi de son loup noir. 

\- Mon grand-père, expliqua la jeune femme, avait demandé à Ser Davos ici présent de lui ramener son seigneur légitime. En échange de cela, il avait promis son allégeance à Stannis Baratheon, mais ce roi-là est mort, lui aussi. 

\- Ser Davos, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour les miens. Vous porterez-vous avec nous contre Ramsay Bolton ? 

\- Oui, ce serait un honneur. 

L’ancien mercenaire avait été tenu au courant des tractations menées avec lord Baelish. Il ne supportait pas le protecteur du Val, mais il se battrait pour Edric Storm, pour l’adolescent qu’il avait sauvé de la prêtresse rouge. 

C’est ainsi que le chevalier-oignon se retrouva en première ligne avec Ser Justin et les deux Vanbois. À leurs forces, qui comptaient déjà une partie des chevaliers du Val et les deux compagnies d’Essos, se rajoutèrent l’ost des Manderly, des Locke, des Cerwyn et quelques Mormont. L’armée d’Âtre-les-Confins, à laquelle s’était jointe quelques Karstark ayant juré fidélité à la maison Thenn, une nouvelle maison d’origine sauvageonne, devait venir grossir les rangs de Ser Lyn qui allait attaquer Fort-Terreur. 

\- Deux batailles, cela suffira-t-il ? demanda Ser Davos 

\- La Rébellion de Robert s’est jouée sur le Trident, Ser Davos, lui répondit Sansa, deux batailles peuvent suffir si nous les écrasons. 

\- Et comment feront-nous cela ? 

Ils s’étaient établis au sein de Château-Cerwyn le temps de préparer leur attaque. Autour de la carte des environs de Winterfell se trouvaient Ser Davos, Ser Justin, Sansa, Ser Wallace Vanbois et la jeune Lyanna Mormont, qui était venue avec le faible ost de l’ïle aux ourses. 

\- Là, leur dit le chevalier des terres de la couronne, nous nous cacherons dans le Bois-aux-loups avant d’envoyer une partie de notre armée pour les attirer au-dehors. 

\- Vous croyez que ça marchera ? demanda Sansa 

\- Si jamais nous échouons, alors nous mettrons le siège de la forteresse. Mais Ramsay Bolton est un chien enragé, alors il mordra à l’hameçon. 

C’est ainsi que la bataille s’engagea quelques jours plus tard, et fut une écrasante victoire. Ser Davos élimina lui-même le bâtard de l’écorcheur, juste après que Ser Justin ai tué Arnolf Karstark et une partie de sa descendance. 

Ils s’établirent à Winterfell, enfin, et Sansa put alors enterrer dignement Jeyne dans la crypte des loups, car elle les avait toujours fidèlement servis. Une fois Fort-Terreur également tombée, Lord Baelish organisa son mariage avec Edric, qui eu lieu dans le bois sacré de Winterfell, devant les anciens dieux. Ils avaient tout les deux quinze ans désormais, cela faisait quatre ans depuis le début de la guerre, et ils partagèrent une douce nuit de noce après s’être embrassés devant l’arbre-coeur. 

Mais le lendemain matin, des nouvelles parvinrent de Port-Réal. 

\- L’un des anciens larbins de la reine Cersei, Ser Osmund Potaunoir, a tué Mace Tyrell. Et son troisième fils, Ser Loras, est mort sur Peyredragon des suites de ces blessures lors de l’assaut sur la place forte. 

\- Ce qui signifie ? demanda la louve à son père 

\- Le nouveau seigneur du Bief, Lord Willos Tyrell, s’est rangé derrière-nous. Mais son cadet, Lord Garlan, le seigneur de Rubriant a proclamé sa fidélité au trône de fer et au roi Tommen. 

Exactement comme il l’avait prédit quelques mois plus tôt, le Bief allait entrer en guerre civile et se déchirait entre les partisans de Tommen et les leurs. 

\- Et concernant l’armée du prétendu Aegon Targaryen, où se trouve-t-elle ? 

\- Ils ont prit la majeure partie des terres de l’orage, et on reçu le soutien du prince Doran Martell. Les lions sont devenus des rats. 

\- Mais, je croyais que le princesse Myrcella avait épousé le prince Trystan pour évier exactement cela. 

\- Visiblement, ces fiançailles n’ont jamais comptées pour les dorniens. 

\- Comment comptez-vous récupérer mon trône ? demanda Edric 

Lord Baelish lui sourit, avant de poser le doigt sur la carte des Sept Couronnes, à l’emplacement de l’une des forteresses du Conflans. 

\- Harrenhal ? demanda le cerf d’or 

\- La forteresse est à moi, et elle est assez grande pour que notre armée s’y rassemble et face la jonction avec celle des Tyrell. 

\- Alors mettons-nous en route immédiatemment. 

\- Le Nord n’a pas encore été entièrement pacifié, votre Majesté, lui dit le geai moqueur

\- Et alors ? Vous avez des loups et des vassaux pour cela il me semble. Des usurpateurs see battent pour mon trône et mes terres, celles d’Accalmie et des Baratheon, sont à feu et à sang. 

Un vrai orageois, prompt à partir au combat à la première occasion mais qui ne réfléchissait que peu en termes d’intrigues. 

\- Vous être le roi, Edric, alors nous vous obéiront peu importe votre décision. 

C’est ainsi que leur armée, composée de chevaliers du Val et des mercenaires de Ser Justin, se mit en route pour le Trident en passant par le Neck et la seigneurie des Jumeaux. La guerre avait laissé la région à feu à sang, et Perwyn Frey avait reprit le pouvoir sur les restes de sa misérable famille, et c’était rangé sous leur bannière, de même que la maison Nerbosc, les derniers loyalistes à Robb. 

Dans le même temps, Rickon avait été placé à la tête de Winterfell, sous la régence de Lord Mors Omble, qui se trouvait à Fort-Terreur pour mener le siège du fiel ancestral des écorcheurs. L’ost Manderly c’était lui dirigé vers Tertre-Bourg, le siège de la maison Dustin, alliée de Lord Roose Bolton, 

\- Lady Sansa, lui demanda Ser Davos alors qu’ils longeaient la Verfurque, comment … comment est mort mon fils, Devan ? 

Exécuté avec les autres prisonniers que leur avait livré la garde de nuit. 

\- Jeyne Poole, mon amie, qui avait épousé Ramsay Bolton à la place d’Arya Stark, m’a racontée ce qu’elle avait entendu de la bataille, avant … avant de mourir. Votre fils était au combat avec Lord Stannis, en première ligne, il s’est battu jusqu’au bout. C’est, c’est Ramsay Bolton qui l’a tué, juste avant d’achever votre roi. 

\- Je vois. 

C’était un mensonge, mais il valait mieux cela que la vérité. La réalité pouvait être des plus blessantes. 

Harrenhal était une ruine, mais la forteresse était encore bien assez grande pour accueillir leur armée. Elle était fraiche, avec l’hiver qui commençait à s’installer sur leurs terres, mais toujours vivable. Leur troupe fut accueillie par le gouverneur de la place, Ser Bonifer Hastif, et son escadron sacré. Un groupe de chevaliers vénérait la religion des Sept et qui s’était battu pour les deux frères Baratheon, avant d’être capturé sur la Néra, en même temps que le seigneur Celtigar, et pardonné par les lions. 

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de Port-Réal ? lui demanda Lord Baelish en descendant de sa monture 

\- Mauvaises, je le crains. Le prétendu Aegon Targaryen c’est emparé de la ville avec le soutien des Rowan, Celtigar, Velaryon, Martell et de la compagnie dorée. Tommen Baratheon a été exécuté par ce nouveau pouvoir, de même que son régent, Ser Kevan Lannister. Il a également noué une alliance avec les clans des montagnes qui s’étaient établit dans le Bois-du-Roi. 

\- Qui commande dans les terres de l’ouest alors ? demanda le geai moqueur 

\- Théoriquement, son second fils, Martyn Lannister, qui n’a que quinze ans. Pour l’instant, je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous occuper de leur armée, la mise en place de sa régence va occuper les terres de l’ouest durant un moment. 

L’armée des Tyrell arriva le lendemain matin, peu après le lever du soleil, avec à sa tête Lord Willos et sa jeune soeur, Margaery, dans une litière. 

\- Votre Majesté, la salua le nouveau suzerain du Bief, j’ai tellement entendu parler de vous. 

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, elle avait failli l’épouser à une époque. Il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu’elle se trouvaient encore à Port-Réal, sous la coupe des lions de Castral Roc. 

\- Moi aussi, Lord Willos. Lady Margaery. 

\- Lady Sansa. Cela faisait longtemps. 

\- Trop oui. 

L’ancienne reine avait changé, cela se voyait dans son regard. 

\- Comment avez-vous survécu à … à la chute de Port-Réal ? 

\- Garlan m’a fait sortir par un passage secret dissimulé dans la citadelle de Maegor, avant de retourner ce battre contre cet usurpateur. 

\- Je suis désolé pour votre frère et pour Tommen, Lady Margaery.

\- Merci, sincèrement. 

Lord Randyll Tarly, qui se trouvait aux côtés de ces suzerains légitimes, prit congé pour rejoindre leur roi, Ser Bonifer, les fils Vanbois et Ser Justin, qui allaient préparer leur prochaine attaque contre le nouveau roi du trône de fer. 

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que nous auront à prendre la ville par la force ? demanda Lord Willos à la rousse

Ils marchaient sur les murailles de la forteresse, lentement à cause de la jambe lourdement handicapée du jeune homme. Un accident lors de joutes avec le défunt prince Oberyn Martell. 

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce roi, Aegon Targaryen, a été éduqué par Lord Varys et le magistrat de Pentos, pour être un bon roi. Un roi juste pour son peuple, il ne prendra pas le risque de le faire souffrir, je pense. 

Les contacts de Tysha de chaque côté du Détroit leurs avaient été très utiles pour en apprendre davantage sur leur nouvel adversaire, après la prise d’Accalmie. 

\- C’est … c’est une bonne chose. Le sac de la ville, à la fin de la Rébellion du roi Robert, ne doit pas se reproduire. 

\- Je suis d’accord, et Lord Baelish aussi. 

\- Tant mieux. 

La dernière bataille fut rapide, aux portes de Port-Réal. Le roi sur le trône avait prit lui-même la tête de son armée, secondé par Jon Connington, Shagga fils de Dolf, Lord Rowan, deux des aspics des sables, les officiers de la compagnie dorée et Lord Franklyn Poulet. 

En quelques heures, les forces du dragon furent mises en déroute, et la majeure partie de ces commandants étaient morts. Lord Doran Martell, son principal allié, ploya le genoux devant le nouveau pouvoir qui se mit en place à Port-Réal, sa vengeance avait été accomplie après tout. Et les survivants de la compagnie dorée qui le souhaitèrent purent s’installer dans les seigneuries qui n’avaient plus de dirigeant à cause de la guerre, comme Rosby et Darry-le-château. 

Edric était monté sur le trône, sans que personne ne s’oppose à lui désormais. Lord Baelish avait la suzeraineté du Conflans et obtenu le prestigieux poste de main du roi, de plus il avait la loyauté acquise du Val d’Arryn, et du Bief tant que Lady Olenna vivrait, ainsi que de la maîtresse des chuchoteurs du roi des cerfs, Lady Tysha Corbray. Ser Davos avait été nommé maître des navires et confirmé comme seigneur de Bois-la-pluie, tandis qu’Accalmie et les terres de l’orage avaient été donnés à Ser Justin Massey. L’un des moineaux, Frère Lancel, était entré au conseil comme maître des lois, en guise de symbole de paix avec l’actuel grand septon. Quand aux postes de grand mestre et de grand argentiers, ils étaient tout deux allés à des Tyrell. Et pour sceller une alliance solide entre eux, Lady Margaery avait épousé Rickon après la fin de la guerre contre les fer-nés d’Euron Greyjoy, auxquels avait vaillamment résisté Lord Paxter Redwyne et Lord Leyton Hightower depuis près de deux ans sans jamais leur céder Villevieille ou La Treille. 

Un nouveau règne, une nouvelle dynastie, issue des cerfs et des loups, et patronné par le geai moqueur.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut long, ce fut copieux, mais c'est fini (et non je ne ferais pas de suite ou d'autres OSs en lien avec celui-ci).   
> Je n'ai pas tout abordé, j'en suis désolé, donc ... pour les intrigues laissées en suspens :   
> \- les marcheurs blancs et Bran je ne savais pas quoi en faire avec le canon des bouquins donc voilà.   
> \- Et Daenerys, vous pouvez la considérer comme morte et les gens qui étaient avec elle ont décidé de perpétuer son héritage dans la baie du dragon.


End file.
